


[podfic] A Book of Stories

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Aventine, Books, Community: podfic_bingo, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of six books Bellamy Blake managed to get his hands on in his first five years on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Book of Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Book of Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972216) by [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele). 



> for podfic bingo (non-linear story). there are two versions of this podfic: the first one is the story in its original written order, and the second one is rearranged to be in chronological order. also: i checked the spanish pronunciation a bunch of times, but apologies if i've fucked it up.

  
  
[original order](https://www.dropbox.com/s/reprx3xvagjww6t/abookofstories%20%28deleted%20fc4c70d236a8ea6ca4cd306bcd4d8826%29.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 29:39 / 28.7 MB  
  
[chronological](https://www.dropbox.com/s/szo6rwdnyiuvt4t/inorder.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 29:39 / 28.7 MB


End file.
